


that is too much grip for a goddamn handshake

by aegenwulf



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, CEO Im, F/F, Jeongyeon is superman, Journalist Yoo, Nayeon is Ironman, TTT inspired, based on that batman v. superman handshake scene, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegenwulf/pseuds/aegenwulf
Summary: Genuis, billionaire, playgirl, philanthropist, and CEO of Im Group of Companies, Im Nayeon meets a rising Journalist from Seoul Today, Yoo Jeongyeon. It doesn’t seem suspicious that a journalist has a really strong grip for a handshake though.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	that is too much grip for a goddamn handshake

**Author's Note:**

> For @HellaMirly on twitter
> 
> hope u like this pal

Nayeon loves throwing parties for anything and anyone she deems important. Especially, since its been a year after she publicly announced to the whole world that she is in fact, what the media, dubbed “Ironman”. Nayeon thought it was a dumb name as well as these stupid journalists immediately assumed her gender as a man. She would’ve preferred if they gave her a more gender-neutral name rather than an unoriginal patriarchy-inspired moniker.

So, it leads us back to this day as Nayeon threw a rather expensive gala just to announce her new superhero name. As shallow as it may sound to a common folk, Nayeon knew she has to sell her brand since her superhero persona is now a brand. Rather, she sees this as a product launch just like every other product launch, she did before. The only difference is that she is the product and she has to make it the best and the grandest of it all.

“Are you seriously going out there to just announce them your new “superhero name”? You know that one of our branches is in the brink of bankruptcy, right?” Jihyo, her long-time friend and Vice President of her company asked her as Nayeon casually fiddles with her phone.

“What branch is that again?” Nayeon nonchalantly asked, not removing her eyes from her phone.

“Your goddamn entertainment company.” Jihyo almost shouted out of frustration but she just kept it her annoyance at the back of her throat as she said those words to her seemingly unbothered friend.

“Ah that.” Nayeon acknowledges. She looked at Jihyo for a moment.

“You can close that. Its only costing us more than it makes money.” Nayeon casually said then she returned back to her phone. Jihyo almost wanted to punch her friend at this point because, how could she? Nayeon doesn’t care if people lose their jobs.

“Are you fucking serious right now?” Jihyo asked in frustration. It is evident from her voice, the anger boiling inside her. Nayeon looked up at her.

“What? Its not like we have a choice?” Nayeon retorted. 

Jihyo was about to say something else but Nayeon’s secretary, Sana. Enters the green room, with her tablet in hand. This prompted both women to look at the newcomer. Sana greeted them with an oblivious smile.

“Ms. Im, the stage is ready for you.” Sana announced. This is Nayeon’s cue to stand up and pat her VP on the shoulder.

“Hey, why don’t you just enjoy tonight, Hyo. Loosen up, yeah?” Nayeon told the frustrated Jihyo with a smile before walking out of the green room with Sana.

  
***

If you ask Jeongyeon what she thinks about Im Nayeon, she’d answer differently than what you expect. The general public loves Nayeon and her Ironman gimmick. Jeongyeon knows not if Im Nayeon really care for the people but she knows that all sleezy billionaires are the same, they just want more money. Also, before coming here, Jeongyeon researched about Im Nayeon and her company. She wasn’t shocked to find out that one of her company’s branches is on the brink of bankruptcy. Looking further, IAM Entertainment isn’t really doing well in the industry. They are struggling to keep up with their competitors as their artist struggle to gain leverage among the public. 

Jeongyeon was definitely certain that Im Nayeon just wanted the money not because she cares for the people. Of course, what would Im Nayeon think other than herself? Her company is losing money, and saving people won’t grant her money but it does help sell to the government.

“Again, I’d like to reiterate that I don’t like to be called “Ironman” in media again. I mean I’m not a man, am I?” Jeongyeon heard Im Nayeon crack a joke on stage. The crowd laughed with her. She’s watching the woman intently.

She’s a good talker no doubt. Jeongyeon can see how she interact with her audience. She looks at them in the eyes despite it being a sea of strangers and acquaintances. The way she holds herself as she projects her persona onto what she’s saying. It disgusts her but at the same time it entices her. Something about Im Nayeon is so mesmerizing, Jeongyeon can’t help but to stare in both awe and disgust.

“Let’s stop beating around the bush, shall we?” Nayeon’s voice echoed through the hall.

The lights dimmed and the spotlight focused on a wrapped object behind Nayeon. The crowd around Jeongyeon anticipated for its reveal, her on the other hand, already knows what it is from her X-ray vision. Soon after Nayeon felt the crowd’s interests are at its peak, she motioned her hand as the cloth fell off her newest suit. Nayeon stared at it in pride, her finest work yet. The crowds’ awed reaction definitely boosted Nayeon’s ego as she’s happy that these people knew what a masterpiece when they saw one.

“Now, now, everyone calm down. Let’s not pee ourselves and ruin our half a million won worth ensemble this evening.” Nayeon joked with her hands raised promptly stopping the crowd from clapping as they laughed. Once the crowd when silent, she continued.

“I introduce you to my newest suit. Navely Mk. 2.2. I know that 5 months ago I just showed, Mk 2 but this one got an extra 2 in it because to patch up some issues with the old one. Also, this time I colored it in my own color. Also, I named it, and that name should be my new moniker from now on.” Nayeon continued talking about her plans for the future of her superhero identity.

  
At this point, Jeongyeon tuned off to what Nayeon is talking about until she finished her presentation. The night went on, Jeongyeon mingled with other journalist as well as prominent people that she can make connections too. At the corner of her vision, she see’s Im Nayeon taking flaming shots surrounded by people as she flamboyantly drank each shot. Despite her Editor’s order for Jeongyeon to get Nayeon to talk to her for an article, Jeongyeon doesn’t want anything to do with the woman at all.

“Yoo?” a familiar voice caused Jeongyeon to turn around to see Park Jihyo.

“Park!?” Jeongyeon was ecstatic to see her old college dorm mate again.

“Fancy seeing you here. I heard you’re getting famous with that journalism thing of yours.” Jihyo teased, hitting Jeongyeon at the shoulder.

“Damn, do you still work-out?” Jihyo teased as she held her fist. 

“You’re just getting old, Jihyo.” Jeongyeon teased back.

They both shared a lighthearted conversation before Nayeon dreadfully interrupted. A part of Jeongyeon wanted to fling the Im Nayeon into outer space as she obnoxiously flaunted herself between her conversation with Jihyo. She tried to resist the urge to break Nayeon’s obnoxious face for the sake of human decency.

“Anyway, have you two met?” Jihyo asked the both of them. Jeongyeon shook her head.

“I don’t think we have.” Nayeon answered Jihyo before shifting her attention to Jeongyeon. “Im Nayeon. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Nayeon held out her hand for Jeongyeon.

“Yoo Jeongyeon, journalist.” Jeongyeon took her hand and gripped it.

“Ooh! That’s a strong grip!” Nayeon commented. Jeongyeon intentionally did that. They shook hands for a while before letting go. Nayeon looked at Jihyo.

“You don’t want to pick a fight with this person.” She told Jihyo who just nodded.

“Jihyo!” A person called Jihyo’s name. They all looked where the voice came and Jihyo excused herself. Leaving Nayeon and Jeongyeon alone.

“A journalist, huh? What kind of stories do you write?” Nayeon asked. Jeongyeon wouldn’t’ve mind answering her but for some reason she walked closer to Jeongyeon’s personal space.

“News.” Jeongyeon plainly answered.

“Oh… silly me. Of course, you write news, you’re a journalist after all.” Nayeon said in a mocking tone. Jeongyeon find it annoying but at the same time she can’t bring herself to push Nayeon away from her.

“You love to stare for a journalist. I’ve been noticing it since I was on stage.” Nayeon teased. Jeongyeon wanted to snort but instead of laughing at Nayeon’s face, she felt her cheeks burn, she’s not sure if it is from embarrassment or the fact that Im Nayeon’s face is actually really pretty to look at.

“Are you flirting with me, Ms. Im?” Jeongyeon asked with all the semblance of her composure. Nayeon just chuckled.

“I should be the one asking you that, Journalist Yoo.” Nayeon said with a sly smile. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think about the way you stare at me all night is how you flirt.” She added. Jeongyeon couldn’t believe this woman.

“Be careful Ms. Im. You should heed your own advice about my grip.” If Nayeon wants to play this game, Jeongyeon will give it to her. 

“Is that you asking me to fight you or date you, Journalist Yoo?” Nayeon asked.

“Depends on how you look at it.” Jeongyeon snickered. “But all I’m sure is, that suit of yours won’t help you at against me.” Jeongyeon leaned and whispered on Nayeon’s ear.

Nayeon was obviously taken by surprise. She is usually in control of every situation but there is something about Yoo Jeongyeon that just makes her lose that control. Now, this is interesting. It’s rare for Nayeon to find someone who’s willing to break her walls that her ego built meticulously because they know once they breakthrough her, she’ll drag them with her.

“Call me.” Nayeon winked as she slid a calling card inside Jeongyeon’s breast pocket.

The next night, Jeongyeon didn’t call but instead, hovering by her balcony window, wearing some cape and tights.

All Nayeon can say, that Jeongyeon's rather strong grip left marks on her body that night.

**Author's Note:**

> @aegenwvlf in twitter  
> curiouscat: aegenwulf


End file.
